


Beautiful

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Ravus misses home and Noctis feels like he needs to cheer him up.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet <3
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

He finds the silver haired prince in one of the gardens, sitting amongst brightly coloured flowers. The scene would make anyone happy with its bright colours and radiating warmth, yet they seemed to only make the figure look more depressed. Ravus didn't even look up as Noctis approached him, staring blankly out in front of him. His hands were folded in his lap, twirling a yellow flower between his thumb and index finger.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Ravus said quietly.

"My father said my mother planted every type and colour of flower she could find here."

"Every kind?"

"I don't know if it is but that's what he said."

Noctis sat down next to him, plucking a redish flower and studying its pattern absently.

"Do you like flowers?"

Noctis shrugged, "I can appreciate their beauty but I won't say its something I'd go out of my way for."

"I see," Ravus tilted his head towards the side.

"Look. Is something wrong?"

Ravus' eyes moved, fluttering towards Noctis. He noticed one of Ravus' eyes appeared more purple than usual while the other was a cool blue.

"I use to love flowers but these bring me no pleasure."

"Why not?"

He tossed the flower he had aside, "They aren't from Tenebrae."

  
Noctis felt awkward seeing him like this, brooding and more quiet than usual. He wasn't really good at comforting people and Ravus was definitely not just any person. What's worse is the fact that Ravus had lost everything and how does one come back from that with a smile on your face?

Noctis opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, deciding to stay quiet. He sat back instead, basking in the sunlight and offering his silent presence as some sort of support. He looked at Ravus, regarding him almost secretly- it was rude to just stare. Luckily his eyes were closed, long lashes brushing his cheeks and rays reflecting on them in a way that made them look almost translucent.

He was pale still, hollowed cheeks a bit more pink from the direct sunlight as it heated his face. His wide mouth was pulled into a tight line, just like his shoulders, tense and as if he was in pain. A small breeze stirred the silver strands of his hair, letting them fall over his slim face. He was beautiful in a way.

Ravus' eyes fluttered open at that and he turned to Noctis, like he knew he was being watched.

"In a way?"

"What?"

"You said I was beautiful in a way. Does that mean I'm not always beautiful?" he gave a soft snort. 

Noctis blinked, did he just say that out loud? Sunlight reflected in Ravus' unwavering eyes and Noctis looked away in embarrassment, feigning a soft cough.

"Coward." Ravus said lightly but his comment held no malace.

"Wait!" Noctis suddenly bolted up, embarrassment forgotten as he held out a hand, "I completely forgot, come with me."

"Is it a necessity?" he raised a silver brow.

"Yes. Come on."

Ravus sighed heavily, reaching for Noctis' outstretched hand to pull himself up.

"It's in the west-wing garden."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Ravus followed him quietly, keeping up with Noctis easily as they made their way through the gardens and palace grounds.

"There."

When they rounded the corner, Ravus froze in place. His eyes were wide, scanning the large space covered in flowers. But they were no ordinary flowers. It was a sea of dark blue and violet, creating a magical illusion of rolling blue waves and wind chimes as the breeze stirred their petals. 

"They're-"

"Sylleblossoms." Ravus breathed.

He moved slowly until he could bend to touch one of them, fingers gently touching the fine petals.

"How do you have these?"

"Since they only grew in Tenebrae, we acquired a few seeds a few years back and since then we grew multiple fields of them." Noctis explained.

Ravus nodded, gingerly picking one. He stood upright, holding the blossom gently as if it were the last one in Eos. His face seemed to have more colour and the lifelessness to his eyes was replaced with something vibrant. Noctis realised it was joy- something he had never seen on Ravus' face before that day. It truly lit up his face and accentuated his features in the best of ways.

"I was wrong." He found himself saying.

Ravus looked up at him, "About?"

"You're always beautiful."

Ravus stared at him for what seemed like ages.

And then he laughed, truly laughed.

He crossed the space between them, arms finding their way around the younger prince. Noctis returned the embrace after a stunned second, fingers sliding through Ravus' hair as the other held his waist. Noctis recognised the soft gesture of gratitude as Ravus' mouth skimmed over his temple.

_"Thank you, Noctis. For everything."_

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ~


End file.
